This invention is related to copending patent application entitled "Method and System for Controlled Combustion Engines" by A. K. Oppenheim, which describes a general approach of achieving control over the combustion process in the cylinder of internal combustion engines, i.e., by generating a plurality of plumes where the reactants meet in the interior of the eddie structures of which these plumes consist, and are caused to react therein by some reaction initiating reagent. High temperature products of combustion, containing active radicals, are used in the case of premixed charge engines. Compression-heated air is used in the case of non-premixed charge engines where it is entrained into the eddies of pulsed jet plumes made out of relatively low temperature air carrying finely atomized fuel drops.
The present invention relates to a pulsed jet combustion generator, which is a device capable of furnishing the required plumes for internal combustion engines operating with premixed charge or Otto cycle type engines.